Finally Found You
by melapoy
Summary: sequel to unspoken...will mikan and Natsume take their second chance now that all lies have been told?


Thanks for all the reviews for my first story. Here is the sequel. But first I want to clear that on my first story, it is suppose to be Natsume not James..hehehe. I kinda lost my mind… hope you Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…

Finally Found You

Cool breeze of winter greeted Mikan as she exited the office building. She, as a general manager, has a very hectic schedule yet always find time to enjoy and relax. She has to move on no matter what. She entered her car and drove towards the restaurant on which Misaki and Tsubasa are waiting.

Misaki is her officemate, the daughter of the owner of the company. They became bestfriends since Mikan arrive here in New York. Her boyfriend Tsubasa was introduced to her.

'What do they want this time? I bet they will hook me up with another guy that they thought will make me fall in love.' She thought.

"_Mikan hi. It's so nice that you come. Take a seat." Misaki told her. Before she could even sit, a blond man pulled out a seat for her. She thanked the man._

_When everyone is settled, Mikan was introduced to a man named Ken. He is infact, one of the former classmate of Tsubasa in college. They talk random things. Everything was normal until Ken drives her home. He asked her to be his girlfriend. Mikan turned him down and he became aggressive that he tried to kiss her. Luckily, she knows how to defend herself and punch him square in the face and kick him on his private part._

"Hmmm, I wonder what kind of person they will introduce to me now. Well I won't be surprised if this time it's a psychopath considering their taste. If not aggressive, pervert, nerd, boring, obnoxious. What's next?" she chuckled.

She arrives at the restaurant. She spotted the two and sat across them.

"Good evening the two of you. What's up?" she smiled.

"The usual Mikan. You know what we meant right?" an evil grin spread across the two.

"I know. But seriously guys no need for you to hook me up with random man. I am perfectly fine being single." She said. 'Yeah right if you only knew.'

"NO. no. no. it's not okay. We want to see you happy. We do not want you to die single. Haha." Tsubasa said which earn a smack on the head from Mikan.

"Whatever." She sipped her drink.

Minutes later, a man sits beside her and talks to Tsubasa. "Well what do you want Andou. Why did you call me this kind of hour? The man asked.

"Uhm, relax boy. We need you to accompany our friend here." He said. "By the way Mikan this is Youchi Hijiri, my band mate. Youchi this is Mikan." They shake their hands. Time went on and they easily became friend and enjoy their so-called double date.

One time, Misaki and Mikan were envited by Tsubasa to watch their band concert. The couple planned that after the concert; the four of them celebrate and drink. Neither of them expects that this will lead to know hidden pain of Mikan.

"Nice, I enjoy the concert. You are a very good singer Tsubasa. The crowd goes wild!" Mikan praised him as they begun to drink alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend. That's why I love him." Misaki seconded.

Tsubasa whispered to Youchi: "What's the development between you two. Are you already a couple?"

"No we are not so stop hooking us because we only see each other as a friend or I'll kick your ass." He threatened. "Fine."

"You too Youchi you are really good in playing the drums. I like it!" Mikan complimented as she poured another liquid into her glass.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that." He smiled.

"So are you two dating?" Misaki suddenly blurted out.

Mikan only laugh at the sudden question. "Hahahaha. What –hic-made you –hic- conclude that? Hic."

"MIkan you're already drunk. Gosh she have low tolerant in alcohol." Misaki panicked.

"Of course not.-hic- I am not yet drunk. Back to your question Misaki. Sure he looks like Natsume. They have the same cold and expressionless demeanor but uh… we will never be I'll tell you. We are only FRIEND." Mikan emphasize the last word.

'Natsume?' thought the three as they only watch the woman drink.

"Mikan stop this!" Youchi set aside his question in mind as he tried to pull away the glass and bottle.

"mou. What are you doing? I need to drink. I never feel this 'high' before. Hahaha. –hic-." She tries to grab the glass from Youchi.

"Mikan!" she looked up the worried face of Youchiand then she gasped.

"Na-Natsume? Why are you here? Where is Sumire?" tears started to fall freely and sobbed while caressing Youchi's face. "I- I miss-hic-you so much. I- love you." She pressed her lips against him before finally passing out the arms of Youchi.

Birds are chirping outside as Mikan slowly opened her eyes. A pain shot right through her head as she tries to sit up to bed. Just when she was able to sit, a sudden wind chills up her body. It was when she realized that she is fully naked. Her eyes widened as she look around in an unfamiliar room. It was definitely not hers. She tries to remember what happened but unfortunately, she can't.

'Oh no!this can't be happening. Do I give in with someone in the bar? Please Kami tell me not.' She panicked.

A knock was heard from the door. "Mikan are you already awake?" said the person.

'Youchi? Did something happen between us? No, no, no…' she thought as she wraps herself with the blanket. "Youhi? Is that you? Wait I'll dress first."

Minute later, she opened the door and let him in.

They sat on the opposite side of the bed. He gave her a tea that would ease her headache. Silence filled the room as Mikan could not think what to do and ask what really happened.

After the pregnant silence, she finally spoke. "Youchi, thank you for the tea. I'm feeling better now."

"Uhm, welcome. Anyway my shirt and boxer short looks good on you." He teased as she blushed crimson from his comment.

"What happened?" she stuttered.

"You are really drunk last night so I need to take you here with me. I don't know where your house is." He smirked. "You know, you are a good kisser. I enjoyed it."

"Wha- what?" she shrieked. "Did I really do that?" he nodded. "So other than that something happened between us?

"What do you think?" his smirked widened.

"…" no reply comes from her so he faced her and whispered on her ear. "Relax. Actually I enjoyed it." Her eyes widened and blushed deeper. "I enjoyed every minute of it." He said in a seductive tone. Minutes later, he burst out laughing and rolls on the floor.

"What are you laughing at? Hey! It's not funny!" she was now on the verge of crying.

He looked at her still laughing and when he finally catches his breath, he said; "I'm so sorry but I am just fooling you. Nothing happened so you don't have to worry. I just enjoy teasing you. You should see your face."

"Jerk!" Mikan throw the pillow at him. "You scared me." He continuously laughs. "Then why I am naked? Who undress me?"

"Misaki took off your dress because you stink. She and that Andou is here all night because they too are drunk."

"Then, where are they?" she asked.

"They just go home for a while and will be back later. Anyway Misaki said that you don't have to work today. She called her dad for your day off." He grabs the cup and placed it on the desk nearby. "So, who is Natsume?" he suddenly blurted out.

She tensed at the sudden question but manage to answer. "Where did you get that name?"

"Before you kissed me last night, you call me Natsume. So I got curious."

"Oh. I- I will tell you later with Misaki and Tsubasa. They have the right to know." She went to the bathroom and dressed properly. "I will call them to my came to my house and explain everything. I really need to get home now. Wanna come?"

"Sure." They drive towards her house. When they entered the house, Misaki and Tsubasa are already in the living room.

"I will prepare first drink for us." Mikan said. A while later, she arrive with the juice and cookies. She excused herself first and went upstairs. The other three chatted for a while waiting for her.

"So care to tell us about what happened last night?" Tsubasa started.

"Uhm, sorry about what happened. I promise I won't let that happen again." Mikan lowered her head.

"It's okay Mikan. I am somewhat glad that you finally open up to us. I mean we've known each other for more than a year and yet you do not tell us something about him." Misaki pointed out as the two men nodded. "It's not healthy to keep that pain by yourself."

"Natsume is my first love. We have known each other since highschool but he's married about a year and a half ago."

"So that means before you arrive here is the wedding of your first love?" Misaki asked.

"Yes." Mikan explained what happened before in Tokyo. The three just listen to her and comfort her when there are times that she will shed a tear. Her explanation was disturbed by a cry.

An older woman went down carrying a crying baby. "Mikan honey, here he is. He missed you. Oh hi Misaki, Tsubasa and-" "Youchi. Youchi Hijiri. Nice to meet you ma'am. "Nice to meet you too by the way I'm Yuka. Mikan's mother." She gave the baby to Mikan and in an instant, he stopped crying. "Honey I'll go out for a while. Bye." "Bye."

"Who is that baby?" Youchi asked.

"Oh she forgot to tell you. He is kei, Mikan's son." Misaki answered. Youchi stared at the mother and son then Tsubasa said; "So it's his son, am I right?"

Mikan nodded while Misaki get the baby and play with him. "Haha. How funny. Only alcohol could make you tell the past that you were hiding from everyone." Everyone smile.

"Yeah, guess so. I'm sorry for hiding you. I'm just trying to move on so I dare not to talk about it."

"How come that happened?" Youchi asked which earned a glare from both Misaki and Tsubasa. "Er, I mean how come that happen when he is already married at that time?"

"Well, one month before the wedding, I am on a certain bar with my cousins. I meet him there. I noticed that he is alone so I approach him. There he told me that he is engage. He drinks a lot. I left him alone to drive home my cousins. I went back and hope he is still there. I found him really drunk.

I drive him to his apartment. His girlfriend is not there so I am the one who take care of him. When I lay him on the bed and when I'm about to get out of the room, he suddenly kiss me. I give in and returned the kiss. You know what happened next. The morning I woke up. I hurriedly get dressed and leave him still asleep.

You know what it hurts; it's the time that we talk by the shore. He never really talks about that night. I don't know if he is avoiding it or he really don't remember." Mikan sobbed.

"It's alright Mikan. At least you have Kei right? You raised him without his father. We are here willing to help you." Misaki assured her.

"Count me in Mikan. We are friend already. If you let me, I am willing to take care both of you." Youchi takes her hand into his.

Mikan look at him intently. "I- I'm sorry Youchi but if I am thinking correct, I'm sorry for I am not ready for a relationship. I still love him. I am really an idiot ne?"

"No you are not. But just let me take care both of you s a friend, a brother. I don't have a romantic feeling for you- yet." He whispered the last word that only he can hear.

"Thank you all for understanding and support. I'm so lucky to have you all."

BACK IN TOKYO

Different types of people were busy at the Tokyo international airport. A blonde haired man was on the waiting area. He was waiting for his bestriend from New York. Later, he spotted a raven-haired man among the crowd.

"Hey Natsume!" the blond shouted. As he heard this, he went towards the blond's direction.

"Hn. Ruka hello." He said. "So any news Natsume. Have you seen her?" Ruka asked. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Natsume for that but Hotaru never had an idea where she was exactly." He said apologetically.

Natsume looked down. "It's been one and a half year Mikan, where are you?" he asked nobody in particular. "Let's go Natsume, Aoi is excited to see you. She missed you a lot." Ruka lead the way to his car. They were silent on their way home.

They arrive at Natsume's house. They were greeted by a raven- haired young lady. "Natsume- nii I miss you! How's your trip? Did you see her?" asked the lady.

"Aoi, who is that… Natsume wecome back!" an old lady greeted him. "Thanks mom and Aoi." He and Ruka seated on the couch.

"So, how's your trip?" His mom asked.

"I can't find her. I don't know where to find her. New York is a very big city." "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay mom. I just need to rest." Ruka, Aoi and Kaoru looked at him sadly. Ever since that incident at the wedding, he never learns to smile again. He lost his trust to every woman except his family and Mikan.

_Flashback one and a half years ago at the wedding_

"_Do you Natsume Hyuuga take Sumire Shouda to be your lawfully wedded wife…" the priest said._

"_I do."_

"_Do you Sumire Shouda take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband…"_

_Silence engulfs the church. The bride shed a tear and said; "I-m sorry I can't." people were shocked as she run down the aisle towards the exit. Natsume followed her._

"_Sumire wait!" he shouted and grabs her by the arm. "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_I'm sorry Natsume. I just can't take it anymore. I know that you still love her and I will never replace her in your heart." She continuously cries._

"_I'm sorry to hurt you like that but I promise I will be good husband and a- father." He silently said._

"_No! I…I am the one that should be blamed by all because of what I did." She argued. "What are talking about Sumire?" his voice is rising due to anger._

"_Hate me now Natsume. Because of me, she and you suffered. She loves you Natsume!" he was shocked by what she said. "She never have any affair with someone when she was still in that university. Those… those pictures were only made by me and Luna. Those things I tell you about her are all lies. I'm so desperate during those times. I love you so much Natsume that's why I did it." He was speechless._

"_Did you know that when you talk with each other at the beach, I was there? I've seen her cry a lot when you leave. That is why I cancelled our dinner date. When she leaves I pick up the ring she purposely drops. It's the ring you gave her right? i felt really guilty._

_Not only that, I lied to you. I am not really pregnant. I am afraid that you will leave me because of her so I lied for you to marry me. I'm sorry, so sorry! I can't take anymore the lies and guilt when I see her exited the church." Natsume, however, is beyond furious so he run and drive away from that place while crying and cursing. Next thing that happened, he was at the hospital for three months due to car accident._

_End of flashback_

"**So, how many girlfriends you have in college?" **

"**Nah, only two caught my attention. They are both kind and intelligent. But none of them last." **

"**Haha. At least you have two." "Why? What about you?"**

"**I do not have any." **

"**You're kidding right? I won't believe you." **

"**Believe me or not it's the truth. I'm too occupied with my studies."**

"**Natsume, this I a picture from her university. See, she did not love you."**

"**Natsume I'm pregnant. Father will kill me. Please marry me."**

He was awakened by the dreams that hunt him every now and then. "Why did I believe Sumire and Luna not her? I am really an idiot. I'm the most stupid person ever! Argggh! If only… I fight and wait for her…" he cried in the middle of the night.

A knock was heard on the door in the morning. "Natsume-nii, Ruka and Hotaru are here. They want to know how you are doing." Aoi, his sister said. "I'll be there in a minute." He replied.

"Natsume, how are you?" hotaru asked. "Hn. Still the same." He replied.

"So, what are you planning now?" Ruka asked. "I will never give up Ruka. I will still look for her."

"I'll take your word Hyuuga." Hotaru glared at him. 'Mikan, what happened to you? Why you did suddenly resigned on your company. Where are you now? I never heard a word from you since you told me that you safely arrive in New York."

_Flashback_

_Hotaru was on the company where Mikan work. It was three months after her departure and she never heard news from her. The day before, she told the truth to Natsume about what Mikan really feels all those times. She was her bestfriend so she wants her to be happy. There, she have learned that Mikan resigned just yesterday from being the manager. From that day, nothing was heard from her. She also learned that her mother went with her in New York._

_End of flashback_

"I will tell you immediately if ever I have news from her." Hotaru promised.

"Mikan! My friend in Tokyo invited us to her daughter's birthday party. You know Aya right?" her mother, Yuka said as she feed the baby.

"Mom sure you can attend!" she silently replied.

"But they also wanted to see you. They miss you so much. Come on Mikan it's about time." Her mother pleaded.

"I am not worried about him mom but the people will say about my baby. I can't tell them the truth." She argued.

"I understand honey but I already have a solution for that." Her mother smiled which startled her.

"Yes, I can help you if you let me." Came a masculine voice from the door.

"Youchi? What do you mean by help?" Mikan asked.

"Honey let me explain. I called him to act as your husband when we are there. By that way no one can question you. They even look father and son. It's only for a week so please!" Yuka put on her puppy eyes.

"But… Youchi, I never wanted to bother you."

"It's okay Mikan. I also need to go there to visit my relatives. Mother wants me to meet them." he smiled. "Uhm okay. Thank you!" She smiled back.

An old beautiful lady dressed in red was busy talking with the guest when she spotted an old friend.

"Yuka! I'm so glad that you make it and your daughter- oh my god Mikan is that really you? You've change a lot and oh is this your husband and son? sooo cute!" Youchi and Mikan just nodded and smile. They all chatted for a while.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was walking in the crowd when she heard a familiar laugh- the voice that was so familiar to her. 'Mikan, it's you, I'm glad you can make it to this party.' She thought. 'Shees, I hope that Natsume will make it right this time. Where are you idiot? You should be here right now.' She approach Mikan and was surprised by what she saw. Her bestfriend is with an unfamiliar Man and is carrying a baby. Their faces show happiness- a picture of a happy family.

Mikan's eyes widend. Hazel meets amethyst. "Hotaru." "Mikan." She attempted to hug her bestfriend when… "Ow! What was that for?" she rub her head where Hotaru hit her. Hotaru began to cry. "I miss you baka! Did you know that I am so worried! Why? Why Mikan? And now I will see you after a year with your own husband and son. Why? Answer me!" she said nearly shouting while controlling her anger.

"I'm sorry Hotaru for making you worry." She lowered her head to hide the tears welling down her eyes.

'Natsume, I wonder how you will take this. Have you been too late to win again her heart?' she silently prayed that Natsume will not be able to come. Mikan introduced her so-called husband and Kei to Hotaru. 'I'm sorry but I cannot tell you the truth. I'm the worst bestfriend ever.'

She explained what happened to New York. Mikan resigned from that company because she encountered enemies that envy her and will do anything to have her position. She then meets Misaki, and Tsubasa. Later on she was offered to work on the company of Misaki and how she meets Youchi (of course some of it are lies).

Hotaru told her about the latest news about them. When she was about to mention Natsume, Mikan excused herself and told her that Kei need to rest so they leave the party. The entire week in their stay in Tokyo, hotaru manages to have time with Mikan and the baby. Unfortunately, she never had the chance to tell Mikan about Natsume.

Natsume- that is what Hotaru worries now. Since that party, she heard from her boyfriend Ruka that Natsume always gets drunk. He knew about Mikan and her "family". He was there at the party.

_Flashback at the party_

_Natsume was excited to this day. The day he will bring her back. Hotaru told him about the party and the possibility that she will come. He was the first one to arrive so he sees every people entered the hall. His world and hope were shattered when a brunette carrying a baby and a man with one hand on her waist entered. It was the scene he did not expect to see. His crimson eyes followed their every move. He hid his eyes under his bangs and leaves the party heartbroken._

_End of flashback_

Youchi was driving towards his cousin's house. Earlier, he was at the airport to bid goodbye to Yuka, Mikan and Kei. They are going back to New York. After minutes of driving, he was now standing at the house his mother told him to visit. This is the first time he will meet his relatives- the Hyuuga's.

He knocked on the door. Kaoru opened it and he introduced himself. She excitedly let him in. "Youchi, your mother told me about you. I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"Er, thank you aunt Kaoru. I also feel the same." He smiled.

"I'm Aoi, nice to meet you cousin." She flashed her sweetest smile. "Hn. Nice to meet you too Aoi."

The doorbell rang and Kaoru opened the door. She gasped on what greeted her. Hotaru and Ruka were standing there with a drunk Natsume. "Auntie sorry but the owner of the bar called me and said that he is drunk. We have to bring him home for his safety." Ruka explained with a worried expression.

"Thank you the two of you. Would you please bring him to his room?" they entered the house. "Natsume-nii what happened to you? Oh no not again!" Youchi heard Aoi. 'Natsume?' he thought, 'could it be?'

Suddenly the atmosphere in the house became warm and quite when a glare was shot right between Youchi, Hotaru and Natsume. "You!" Natsume pointed out to Youchi, "You better take care of her. She deserves to become happy. I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

Kaoru and Aoi were now confused. Youchi remained silent while looking at the drunken man. "Natsume, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked but before he could reply, he collapsed on the floor. Ruka and Hotaru carried him to his room.

"What happened to him?" Youchi breaks the silence. "I'm sorry for what happened. He was just frustrated." Kaoru replied. "He was not like that before. He was really heartbroken."

Kaoru and Aoi explained to him about the past of Natsume. He draws only to one conclusion. He is Mikan's first love and she is his only love. 'tch. The world is really small. Who would have thought?'

"Yes it's true. He was like this since that party. He was there and you know that you are partly the reason why he did so." Hotaru interrupted while she and Ruka are walking down the stairs. "What do you mean Hotaru?" Ruka and the two Hyuuga's were bewildered. "He is Mikan's husband." They were all shocked.

He felt guilty and sad because of what happened to Natsume but part of him is happy for there will still have a chance to be happy- if he fixed the lies and misunderstandings.

Later that night, he called mikan. "hello, Mikan Sakura speaking." "Mikan." "Youchi. How are you?" she said from the other line. "I'm fine. How about you and Kei?" he inquired. "We are okay. So, why did you call?

"Uhm, I just want to ask you something. Please be honest."

"Okay, what is it?

"Do you still love him?" Mikan tensed. "Why did you ask that suddenly? I- I…" she was cut off by Youchi. "Do you?"

"Y-Yes I still do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just want to know. Take care. I'll be there soon." He hung up. 'So, now that I know, I just need to talk to them and explain.'

The next day, he was at the house of the Hyuuga's. "I know that this is sudden but I need to tell you something about me and Mikan." He started. "I already know it so do not explain. I understand." Natsume put on his stoic face but deep inside he is breaking.

"No you don't. All are lies." The rest of them were silent. Hope was seen by Natsume when he told them that they are not really together. It was only an act at the party to protect them. He was so relieved but one question still bugs his mind. "Who is the father of the baby?" his voice rang out.

"Ask her if you want to know. I've already told you the truth. That could ruin our friendship. I won't go that far." Youchi said. 'You should find it yourself.' "Hn."

"So, if I were you, better be prepared and follow her. That's all I can say. Aunt Kaoru, I'll be leaving tomorrow. Do you have something to you want to tell mom?"

Mikan was on a small restaurant with Misaki. They are having their lunch. She cannot control her emotion when she sees in the corner Sumire with another man flirting each other. She stands up and approaches the couple.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise to see you here Sumire and with another man. Are you tired of Natsume already?" Mikan said mockingly.

"MI- Mikan, it's not what you think…" she stuttered.

"Enough." Misaki, Sumire and the man's eyes widened when she slapped her. "How dare you do this to your husband!" mikan walked out. Sumire try to talk to her but it was too late because she drives away.

"What the hell Mikan! Did you know what you did?" Misaki throw her arms upward.

"Yes of course Misaki, she is Natsume's wife and she is cheating to him." Mikan defended herself.

"Well, let us say that she did. But it's none of your business girl. It's between them." Mikan cannot say anything because she knows that Misaki is right.

"Whoa, relax the two of you. What happened?" comes a familiar voice. "Youchi!" welcome back. When did you arrive?" Mikan asked. "Just this morning. Anyway, care to tell me what happened?"

"Your friend here is crazy. You should see how stupid she acted on the restaurant. Can you imagine, she slapped the wife of Natsume in front of many people? Just because she is cheating in him." Misaki explained. Youchi only chuckled while Mikan sighed.

"Hmm, I wonder what you will do for the things I'm gonna tell you?" he smirked. "Spill it out." Mikan commanded.

"First of all, I assure you, you did not do anything wrong Mikan. She deserves it." Youchi told her what happened on the wedding. Then, he proceeds on telling her about what he went through because of all lies. Mikan only sat there silently crying.

"Oh, before I forget, I told my cousin that we are not together." He added. "Don't worry I did not tell him about kei, it's your decision if you will tell him or not.

That night, Mikan closely stared at her son and shed a tear. She is confused now. Her heart is filled with different emotions. Anger, fear, sad, regret, happiness. She is like riding in a rollercoaster.

Three days have passed and still cannot decide whether to go back in Tokyo and leave her life here for him or stay just the way things are. She was walking in the street when a raven haired guy caught her attention. No doubt it is Natsume. 'What is he doing here?' she asked herself.

She stopped on her track towards him when his company- Sumire suddenly cling on him tightly. Mikan turns her back and walk away with a single tear escaped from her eyes.

She has decided.

Natsume pushed away the pleading lady. She asked for his forgiveness. He caught a glimpse of brown locks and hurriedly went outside. "Mikan!" he called. He ran as fast as he could just to catch up with her. After all, she was his reason coming here in the big city. Now he finally found her and he will make it right this time. He followed her until they reached her house.

"Mikan, talk to me please!" he pleaded. They were on the doorway when Mikan faced him.

"Natsume, why are you doing this?" she looked in his crimson eyes.

"Mikan listen, I'm here for you. I love you! I know I am a fool not to wait for you and believe in them but please let me make it right." He said.

"You don't have to Natsume. Can't you see I am moving on now? It's also my fault for what happened in the past. You don't have to feel guilty." She controlled on her emotion.

"Mikan you don't understand. I'm not here not because of guilt but because I love you!" he gave her a tight embrace. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Her control in emotion slowly breaks when he said those words. But it was brought back when he said: "Please I need you. I will treat your child as my own." 'So, he doesn't remember. He forgot about that night we shared. He calls my name lovingly those times but now, I know he doesn't mean it.' She thought sadly. Her heart aches.

"Stop this now Natsume." She said coldly and freed herself from the embrace. "I don't love you anymore. Can't you see I have a wonderful life now?"

"Cut the crap Mikan. Don't act anymore." He raised his voice.

"This is not gonna work." She looked directly at him. "I don't love you anymore. And I don't need you in my life. Stay away from me Hyuuga!" she emphasize his name. This time, Natsume lowered his head and walk away slowly. "I understand Mikan. Sorry."

She shut the door and hurriedly run upstairs. Her mother sees her but said nothing. She approaches her baby and cried. "I'm sorry Kei, I'm a horrible mother. Sorry if you can't be with your father. Please baby don't hate me for this when you got older." She continuously cries.

"Idiot! Idiot!." Misaki hit her forehead. She can't believe Mikan wasted her chance to be with the one she love. Seriously, she believes that Mikan should be hit on her head because of her stupid decision. "What did you exactly see?" she asked.

"Uhm, I see Sumire embrace him." Mikan was not really sure of what she saw.

"Embrace? Did he return the gesture? Did he?" Misaki is now mad.

"I-I don't see him do the same." She mumbled.

"That's it Mikan! You already jump into conclusion and not give him a chance to explain his side, of what really happened." Misaki rubbed her temple. "You rely on what you see not on what you feel." Mikan sigh.

"Mikan, he is right. I am disappointed that you choose to lose your chance to love and be loved. Do you really want to live like this? Life full of regret just the way before. You lose him once so please don't make another mistake. Give him a chance. Give yourself a chance." Her mother advice.

Youchi then entered her house. "Mikan, he told me what happened. Have you lost your mind?" he calmly asked as she closed her eyes. "He already give up. Natsume is going back in Japan today." Mikan's eyes widened when she heard the news. "He wanted to give this letter to you." he handed the letter and she read it.

_Mikan,_

_First of all, I wanted to thank you for being a good friend to me before. I never regret of loving you. To tell you the truth, I still do. Forgive me for what I've done in the past. I should trust and wait for you._

_You said that you are happy now and do not want me anymore in your life. You know what? That's the same thing I thought a year ago before the wedding. If it's for real now then I can't do anything._

_I give up now if you really wanted me to do so. Don't worry because I will also try to move on. I wish you the best in life. I LOVE YOU._

_Natsume_

Tears fall down on her cheeks after reading the letter. She seated on the couch and sobbed. They all look at her worriedly. A hand landed on her shoulder. "His flight is in 3 hours. He was already in the airport. You still have time Mikan." She stands up and grabs her bag and keys. She hurriedly drives her way to the airport.

"Do you think what I am thinking?" Yuka asked the two.

"Yeah. I will never miss it." The three of them grind.

Natsume was waiting for the time of his flight to Japan. He was sad yet manages to hide it by plastering his stoic façade. Deep down his heart, he wished that a miracle could happen. He wanted to see Mikan even for the last time.

He stand up and ready to leave when… "Natsume!" his eyes widened when he recognized her voice. He turned around. "Mik-"he was cut off when she throws herself in him and hugs him tightly. People could only watch the scene before them.

"Natsume I'm sorry. I should never tell you that. Please don't leave me. I need you! I love you! I really do! Mikan sobbed in his chest. "Mikan, thank you." he said as he held her tight in his arms. 'Awwws' were heard on the crowd.

"I love you too Mikan. I love you more. I promise I will never leave you." he breaks the embrace and pulls out something from his bag. "I never want to lose you again so whether you like it or not you will marry me." He slid the diamond ring on her finger.

Mikan was speechless and crying in happiness. A minute or so, she found her voice again. "Silly, I'm glad that that the ring is real this time."

Their lips met. People now were cheering and talk how they really look good in each other. Youchi, Misaki, Yuka with Kei is on the crowd. They are very happy to see Mikan found her happiness. Yuka approach the couple. "Mikan, I'm very happy for you." her mother said.

"Thanks mom." She holds the baby and turns again her attention to her fiancé. "Natsume, meet Kei… your…son." Mikan stuttered.

"So you are really that woman. Thank Kami. I thought I was just hallucinating because of alcohol." He smiled and looked at the baby. Kei cooed and looked at the man holding him. He smiled. He was certainly his - miniature version of himself. He holds the baby in his arm and put his free hand on her shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead. For the first time in their life, they feel happy and complete.

On the cold breeze of the night, one person muses about things that happen in her life. 'I never thought that I could be this happy. I once lost his love and yet gain it again. I won't ask for more because I'm lucky enough to find one true love. I was blessed to be one of those few people to have a happily ever after.' Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of strong arms slid around her waist and hug him from the back.

"What are you thinking?" Natsume whispered.

"Nah, I'm just so happy that we are finally together." She said and turns around to face him. Their faces are getting closer in each passing moment as they look into each other's eyes.

Eyes that express how much they love one another.

They engage in a passionate kiss and finally, two hearts beat as one. Two hearts that belong with each other and today onwards, they will face an unknown future…together…

-end-


End file.
